vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:始まりの罪423/Where we're going, we don't need notes.
Particularly notes that cause heart attacks and are owned primarily by Shinigami. Wow, I haven't been on in so long... I have no idea where to start. Well, I got Evils Court, and OMG it is awesome. I love master of the court, and the full version of Millenium Wiegenlied is perfect. I like Caprishio Farce, too. I think that the first track should have been longer. Highlight of the album for me? Probably partway through 5th Pierrot, when... well, I won't spoil it for those of you who want to buy it. ;D I've seen all three live-action DN (Death Note) movies now, and I cried 3 times. ALERT!!! Once when Light died, once when L died, and once at the end of L, Change the WorLd. I think I like them better than the actual manga, and that's saying something. Also, I've been doing some complex math, and by that I mean figuring out Amane Misa's lifespan fluxuations. Let's see what I mean. SPOILERS!!! She was meant to live 7017 days, but Gelus (Jealous) sacrificed himself to save her, giving her more time. Eight days later, she gets the Death Note and meets Rem, making the contract for Shinigami eyes in exchange for half of her remaining days. After a lot of events, Misa ends up losing the Note and Eyes both, but once she obtains her Note she asks Ryuk to do another contract for Eyes. Ryuk is concerned about this, meannig she didn't have long left. The second contract happens 229 days after the first. The next day, a situation that would lead to Misa's death occurs, but Rem sacrifices himself to save her. Light and Misa's lifespans are increased by a significant amount. SPOILER!!! She commits suicide on Valentine's Day of 2011 with her life at 9547 days total. Pretty confusing, huh? I thought so too. After a lot of logic and math, I arrived at a conclusion: the lifespan gained from Gelus was 470 days, the lifespan gained from Rem was 2292 days. Misa lived 8 days before the first deal (470-8=462, 462/2=231). She lived 229 days from then until the second deal, and she was meant to die the next day (231-229=2, 2/2=1). Rem gave her an unknown amount of time left to live, which would be 2292 days according to my calculations (7017+8+229+1+R=9547, 7255+R=9547, R=9547-7255, R=2292). I may have errored, but I'm pretty sure I'm correct. I also got bored and decided to find the approximate creation date according to the bible (rather than according to some moronic "bible scholar" who knows nothing about the bible). My findings report that the date of biblical creation is B.C. 3973 with an error margin of 27 years. That means it's between B.C. 4000 and B.C. 3946, but I personally favor the years 3967, 3963, and 3970. BC 3963 is my favorite year of the three. My calculations went something like this. (copied from Answers Wiki) About 2021 years, give or take a few, passed between Abraham's birth and Jesus' birth. BC 537 is when the captivity ended, plus seventy years of captivity is 607. 390 years passed between the captivity and Solomon's reign, and solomon reigned for 40 years, making 1037 BC. Solomon's reign began in the 480th year after Israel made it back to Canaan from Egypt. Israel were in captivity for 400 years, and they wandered in the desert for 30. 430+479=909, and 909+1037=1946 BC. Abraham was 75 at the time. 1946 BC plus 75 is 2021 BC, when Abraham was born. Read more: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/How_many_years_are_between_abraham_and_Jesus#ixzz1XOfB2B00 After that, I just added on 295 (years between flood and Abraham) and 1656 (year of flood). Since Adam would be 0 years old in year 1, I add one to the number. That's 2021+295+1656+1=3973. The error margin is 27 so that 4000 BC fits into it, but it's actually a bit lower than that. Well, now that I've murdured you with math, see you later! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts